To love, in all different colours!
by wilsonstories
Summary: Not every country is the same.


**Yesterday I saw something on TV regarding gay rights (or the lack of gay rights) in Russia, where the Olympic Games will be in just a few weeks. And it made me cry because I didn't know it was that terrible. So then I watched some Will and Sonny to cheer up again and this story came to mind.**

**Will's POV**

I look at the tickets in my hand, not sure what to do with them. I decide to put them aside and wait for Sonny to come home. Slightly impatient I sent him a text message:

'When are you coming home?'

His reply is almost immediately:

'I'm leaving now, have to do some work at home, but I missed you.'

I smile and respond:

'Love you.'

It only takes fifteen minutes for Sonny to walk into our living room and I welcome him home with a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. His arms hug my waist and his happy sigh makes my day. While he leans his face in the crook of my neck I hear him ask:

"What are we doing for dinner?"

I just shrug, right now I could not care less about what I am going to eat, as long as we are going to have dinner together. When we let go and my eyes meet his, he suggests:

"We could order some pizza, if that's OK with you?"

I nod and smile:

"Sure, I'll order some."

While I order the pizza Sonny changes from his work clothes in his sweats and then he goes through our mail.

"What's this..."

He waves the tickets at me that I held earlier on, and he raises his eyebrows while looking at me. I walk towards him and explain:

"A while ago I put my name on a form at the supermarket, and apparently we won two tickets to the Olympic Games in Russia."

We both look at the tickets and I continue:

"I was hoping for second prize, a week at a spa resort for two..."

We both smile and his brown velvet eyes are all sweet and soft when he says:

"I would have loved that."

I take the tickets from his hand and put them back on our desk:

"We don't have to decide this tonight... let's think about it for a while."

Now we are both quiet and I decide to get us something to drink until our pizza's arrive. And we both know we are going to have to talk about this and when I hand him a bottle of water he grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. His lips are on mine and his kiss is sweet and loving. Then we walk to our couch and he starts talking:

"We both like sports, and I know you have always wanted to go to the Olympics..."

I nod and lace my fingers through his while I lift my leg over his and lean against his shoulder. It takes me a while to respond:

"For the sport I would love to go..."

"Then why aren't we jumping for joy here."

Our doorbell rings and I stand up to get our pizza's. Moments later we are enjoying our dinner on the couch, but our thoughts remain on the tickets that are still on our desk. I decide to share my deepest thoughts:

"I don't want to go Sonny..."

He looks at me to make sure I mean it. I look into his eyes and smile:

"I love you, so I don't want to go."

He looks down and as always I realise how blessed he is to have such beautiful eye lashes. But the sadness in his face hurts me and I ask softly:

"Son... what...?"

He stares at his pizza when he says:

"I don't want to go either, but it just makes me sad that we have to make this decision."

I nod and agree:

"I know, but it took me a long time to come out and be proud. And I don't want to change that again."

When he doesn't respond I take our pizza's from our laps and put it somewhere on the floor. He doesn't resist and seems slightly defeated, with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed down. I cup his face and lean over to kiss him, to really kiss him. He feels soft and liquid in my arms, and I feel how he seems desperate for me to express my deepest feelings to him. I push him back and moments later he is stretched out under me and I am shedding mine and his clothes, throwing them on the floor next to the couch. We make love, slow and tender, both needing the others love and touch. When we are both satisfied we stay close together, breathing in each other's sent. I whisper in his ear:

"I love you so much."

His arms lock a little bit closer around my waist and he squeezes while whispering back:

"I love you too."

My hands go through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands against my fingers. And then he finally opens up entirely:

"I hate it that there are still countries in this world where we are not respected. And I hate it that the rest of the world is just going over there to have a party and big fun, and people like us are bullied, hated and hurt..."

He kisses my shoulder and I know he is crying. I don't move and listen to him speak with a shaky voice:

"I love you... that's not wrong... is it?"

It is the first time he is unsure, the first time his confidence about his sexuality is cracked. Ever since I met him he seemed happy in his own skin. But now, after we made sweet love and he is all relaxed and comfortable, while I am draped over him, he needs to hear that what he feels is OK. I lean back so I can look in his insecure eyes and I just cup his face while my eyes are locked onto his:

"I love you too... and I think that is beautiful. Because this thing that we have... I think that is special and it makes me happy and strong. So no babe, there is nothing wrong with how you feel..."

One tear escapes the corner of his eye and drips onto my finger and I softly wipe it away. He smiles though, and again he says quietly:

"I love you so much."

I smile and lean down to kiss him, deep and tender, and then we curl up close again. His hands stroking circles on my back and my hands making an even bigger mess of his hair, and it feels perfect. But we have to talk about it some more and I mumble against his skin:

"What if we were born in Russia... I mean... they are treated horribly."

"I know..."

"Just to think they would beat us up if they would see me holding your hand or kiss you..."

He kisses my cheek and answers:

"It took us both some time to come out... imagine having to do that there..."

We don't speak for a while, both trying to process the injustice in the world, the cruelty of some people towards other people, while we are in the safety of each other's arms. Finally I take a deep breath and sit up, reaching for some clothes. He follows my example and we both put on our boxers and then, without speaking, we move to our bed. And without hesitation we cuddle close and he whispers:

"Sorry... I just need to feel you close... all those thoughts about Russia and gay rights get to me."

I pull his head to my chest and say firmly:

"Don't ever apologize for this Sonny... not ever."

I smile while I hold him and softly remind him:

"I held you like this after our first time. After years of unhappiness, I finally felt strong and like I belonged. You made me the happiest guy in the world... what am I saying... You MAKE me the happiest guy. I just hope that one day in Russia they will feel the same..."

He kisses my nipple, like he did then and smiles up at me:

"Me too."

When he rests his head on my chest again he asks:

"So what about those tickets..."

"I'll ask family and friends, they probably like to go."

"Yeah... I think that is a good idea... ask T... he always seems into sports..."

"Since when did you and T get so close?"

I have to tease him about this. They have this hate-love relationship that I think is great, and I know that deep down he likes T. But of course he will not admit it:

"T never stops talking... he can take orders from people and talk to them and still tell me a whole story about something he saw or heard somewhere. Seriously..."

I laugh and squeeze his arm:

"Admit it... you like him..."

"Shut up..."

I smile and plant a kiss in his hair:

"Goodnight baby..."

"Goodnight honey..."

(...)

I flash the tickets in front of T and say:

"They are all yours if you want to go."

He looks at the tickets and takes a deep breath:

"I am not sure if Sonny can do without me here, so..."

"It was Sonny's idea..."

"Oh, was it? Well... uhm..."

I frown and shrug:

"Wow, your enthusiasm is very convincing..."

Then he sighs and sits down next to me:

"You want me to go there Will? You win amazing tickets but you are not going... why is that... oh, I know why..."

I can't help but blush and I look down on my hands while I say softly:

"I am not going back in the closet just to watch some sports T..."

"I know you're not... and I am not going because my two best friends happen to be gay and I think they are fantastic... so you can keep those tickets..."

He walks away and I have to swallow a lump in my throat. Who would have thought that T of all people would turn down tickets to the Olympic Games because of gay rights. I smile slightly, just because that makes me happy and then I walk to Sonny's office to tell him what just happened:

"Son... he doesn't want the tickets... for the same reason we don't want them..."

Sonny is sitting at his desk and I stand behind him and hug his neck while leaning my cheek in his hair. His hands hold my arms and he says:

"Really?..."

"Yep..."

"For some reason that makes me really happy, you know that?"

"I do know that... because I m just as happy...so now who are we going to give them to..."

"Your dad, my dad... EJ perhaps... oh and didn't Grandma Marlena love figure skating?"

I nod and after a sweet goodbye kiss, or better yet, after a few sweet goodbye kisses I am on my way to find some of our family members. The first person I meet is grandma Marlena at the Town Square. The moment I offer her the tickets he smiles, but shakes her head without hesitation:

"No honey... I am not going there..."

"But why not, you love figure skating..."

"I do... I love figure skating... but I love you more, and I love Sonny more... so they can keep their figure skating..."

I am an emotional guy, and since she is the second person that refuses Olympic Tickets just because she is in my corner, makes me want to cry some happy tears. She laughs and pulls me into one of her grandma hugs:

"Sweet boy... "

My next stop is the court house where I find Sonny's dad. He is having his break and gives me a fatherly hug and we head out for lunch. But the moment I offer him the tickets he almost seems angry:

"You think I would go there? No son... you can give those to someone else."

I put them back in my pocket, slightly taken aback by his firm response. He must have noticed because he continues:

"Will... I love Sonny... and Adrienne loves Sonny... and we love you, and we love the two of you together. Going to Russia would feel like betraying you."

I shake my head, even though his response makes me happy:

"But we would understand if you would want to go..."

"I am sure you would... because you and Sonny are good, kind and understanding people... but I am still not going... "

I look at him and sigh:

"Thanks."

Then I find EJ and my father at the pub. As always they are bickering, so I step right in and hand both of them a ticket:

"You can go together and become best buds..."

I smile at both of them, even thought they both hand the ticket back to me right after they read what it said. My dad speaks first:

"First, I am not going anywhere with him... and second, I am not going to party in a country like Russia because I happen to be very proud of my son..."

EJ comes next:

"For the first time I have to agree with you..."

After all the responses I had I don't even argue and I just smile and thank them, before I head out to go back to Sonny. While I start my 15 minute walk back to the club I text him:

'We have the best family and friends in the world, I guess we can burn those tickets.'

He almost immediately replies:

'I can't wait!'

(...)

We arrived home about half an hour ago and above the sink we burned our Olympic tickets. And now Sonny is making dinner and I am setting the table. While he is stirring the sauce he says:

"Why don't we go to the Olympics when it is in a free country..."

I put down to plates on the table and answer happily:

"I would like that..."

"You know... two years ago we could have gone to London... I am sure we would have had a great time..."

I smile at him, even though his back it turned to me:

"Well... you can still take to London if that is what you want."

He turns around and smiles:

"I might just do that."

When he returns his attention back to his pots and pans I stare at his back for a while. And then I walk over to him and hug his waist from behind, while my lips softly kiss his neck. He leans his head on my shoulder, while leaning back into my arms. When my lips let go of his skin and I lean my chin on his shoulder I say:

"You know... I never realised how blessed we are to live here and to have our family."

"I know... I wish we could thank them for being so supportive."

I nod while I absentmindedly let my hand wander under his shirt. He continues while stirring the sauce without breaking our body contact:

"And now I think that all those we didn't ask... you know, Abi, JJ, uncle Vic, they might have said no too..."

I nod again and suddenly I have an idea:

"Why don't we give a party at the club during the openings ceremony of the Olympics. We could raise money to support LGBT in Russia and we can thank our family and friends for being awesome."

He turns around in my arms and kisses me warmly before answering:

"I like that..."

I am able to steal one more kiss before he becomes all busy while saying:

"Let's eat so I can start on the invitations..."

I smile and shake my head, while teasing him:

"Are you going to be like this when we are getting married?"

When he looks at me I know I just made his heart sing. But he is afraid to believe me so he asks:

"Come again?"

"I just want to know what to expect... You know... I have seen some episodes of bridezilla and if you are going to be like that we have a problem..."

He puts the sauce pan on the table and walks over to me. His hands hold my hips and his eyes shine:

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage..."

I shrug and smile:

"I believe in us..."

He kisses me, deep and warm, and when he lets go I hug him close while I whisper softly:

"Just give me a few more months babe... but I promise you now... I will make an honest man out of you..."

(...)

The club is busy. All our family and friends have showed up, and we could not be happier. After everyone has something to drink and the party is well on its way, Sonny and I make our way to a microphone and ask for attention. Soon it is quiet and Sonny starts his short speech:

"Thank you all for coming... we just wanted to thank all of you for your support... we uhm... we learned recently that if we would have been born in Russia we would have had a very different life. So please donate to the LGBT in Russia because they can use our help..."

He looks at me, and I can see he is slightly emotional. I take the microphone from his hand and say to the crowd:

"Thanks again, this party is for all of you!"

Everyone cheers and claps and I just hug Sonny close. The DJ starts a slow song and I smile while I pull him to the dance floor. It is full already, my mum is with EJ, Adrienne and Justin are together, Rafe and Jordan, grandma Marlena and John, and many more happy couples cuddling and slow dancing to the music. Sonny's arms slide around my waist and my heart beats a little faster when our bodies slot together. My elbows lean on his shoulders and our foreheads touch while our eyes meet in an intense gaze. He kisses me, and then he whispers softly:

"I can kiss you anywhere I want..."

I smile and lean in again for another warm kiss, and then I whisper back:

"And I can hug anywhere I want..."

One more warm kiss and then we hear T's voice:

"To love... in all different colours..."

Surprised we look up and we see everyone around us with champagne, raising their glasses:

"To love."

**Sorry for the serious undertone... but I think it is a relevant topic .**

**Other than that, I am not sure if I will write more fanfic for Will and Sonny. So hereby I want to thank all of you for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**However, if a story comes to mind I will write it and post it!**

A big hug for all of you!

Wilsonstories


End file.
